This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a prospective cohort study. The cohort of infants born at Network centers who are diagnosed to have early-onset sepsis and/or meningitis will be followed indepth. Aims are to: 1. To establish current hospital-based rates of EOS among term and preterm infants in the era of intrapartum antibiotic prophylaxis. 2. To monitor the organisms associated with EOS and meningitis in neonates of all birthweights and gestational ages. 3. To compare asymptomatic and symptomatic infants by gestational age and pathogen. 4. To monitor sepsis-associated mortality rates for infants with EOS, by pathogen group.